


Sight for Sore Eyes

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Summer, dangerously low pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isn't this heat bothering you?" </p><p>"Bothering me? Not really. My way of beating the heat is by not exerting myself." </p><p>"You mean, by lazing around."</p><p>"To-may-to, To-mah-to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing that I'd written for Teen Wolf so please be gentle, thanks. And based off [this picture](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com/post/44003466127/i-wrote-a-thing-hides)

Derek had been passed through the living room, searching for his pack and wondering where they had wandered off to now. His best guess was that they had either resorted to lying around in the coolest room in the house (i.e. the room facing the lake) and whining about the heat or they had gone to the lake.   
  


Sticking his head into the room in question, Derek squinted against the sharp summer light pouring in from the open windows. There was no one there except Stiles and enough humidity to make Derek want to crawl out of his own skin. The human was lying on his side, facing the wall as he flipped through a magazine, looking relaxed despite the heat.  
  


The teen was lying with his shirt off, pants clinging low to his hips in a dangerous manner. Derek wanted to growl and tell the boy to pull them up before...before. Well, before! But Stiles was ignorant (or ignoring) of Derek's sharp gaze, casually flipping a page. He looked as calm as a cucumber.  
  


Of course the sweat dotting his naked back spoke otherwise. He had to raise an eyebrow at the sweat sheen on Stiles' back - how was he managing to sit still in one place without melting or running off for the lake? Derek could hear the playful sounds of his pack frollicing in the cool water and wondered if he ought to take a dip as well.  
  


"The guys wanted me to tell you that they've gone down to the lake." Stiles' lazy declaration made Derek's eyes dart down, looking into relaxed amber eyes peering up at him. "Because there's a certain sourwolf who won't even spring for a damn fan, much less air conditioning, so they've decided that they're gonna become mermaids or something."   
  


Rolling his eyes, Derek took a step into the room. Perspiration immediately broke out over his forehead and back, dripping down his face and back. "Isn't this heat bothering you?" He finally asked, pulling his shirt off as well. And if he stretched a little more than necessary, it was a complete accident and not a move he made with a purpose in mind.  
  


Stiles hummed, turning his attention back to the magazine in hand before crossing his ankles. "Bothering me? Not really. My way of beating the heat is by not exerting myself." 

With a vaguely amused snort, Derek asked. "You mean, by lazing around."  
  


"To-may-to, To-mah-to." Stiles replied breezily. There was an interesting motion happening on the teen's back, an undulating motion that made his muscles ripple and shift. Derek's attention slowly went from his bony shoulders to the slim waist and ultimately back to ass half hanging out the thin pants. And that was  _definitely_  the edge of underwear peeking out when Stiles' shifted in place, squirming into the plush material over and over again until-.  
  


Pressing his lips together, Derek took the two steps forward to drop his shirt over Stiles' hips before growling, "Keep your shit in one place." That said, he ignored the teen's surprised 'awk!' and decided that he really needed a cool dip right  _now_.  
  


But of course Stiles was Stiles and couldn't let things go and wanted to have the last word in the conversation. "This isn't even my shirt!" He yelled out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://chaoticwaltz.tumblr.com)


End file.
